Who Know's How Long
by cRiMiNaL.mInDs.ObSeSsIoN
Summary: What happen's When The Jet Crash's? Will Everyone Make It Out Alive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

This week's case was horrific. 8 woman found dead in there home's after being sexually assaulted repeatedly. All these woman single and dedicated to their job's.

This was one of those case's which got to the team. Single woman, living of their job's, blonde and blue eyed, late 20's- early 30's. This put the team on edge. They all knew cases like these put there media liaison at the top of the target list.

After 5 hard days they finally found the man and saved 3 other woman's life's.

Strauss had ordered they have the week of to repair from the case.

It was a 3 hour flight home. Everyone was tired and all wanted to put the case behind them. Garcia had to come with them on this case as he was hunting his victims down over the internet.

Everyone was crowded around Garcia's small laptop screen talking to Rossi, who had retired early that year. He was spending his retired life in his home town in Italy.

"Even in my retirement I can't get rid of you lot" Rossi joked as he sat on the edge of his pool, feet dangling in the water.

"You ain't getting rid of us that easy. Garcia would have never let you leave without making a Skype account" Morgan laughed. He was sitting with Garcia on his lap stroking her hair.

"Yes, well I knew there would be a catch to my retirement, and here it is. Anyway, when am I going to get an invitation to the double wedding? I am still waiting" Rossi asked raising an eyebrow.

"You will when we all get one" JJ said.

"Oh, hello there. Nice bunny pyjamas" Rossi laughed as JJ slid in here seat blushing.

"We are all tired. I am not going to sit here in my work clothes am I. And I think you should see Emily's duck slippers" JJ replied ripping Emily's slipper of and waving it in the air.

"Hey.." Emily leaped up and got the slipper back from JJ's grasp.

"_Mr Rossi. Miss Jones is waiting for you in the lobby" _They heard a woman say in the background of Rossi.

"Tell her I will be with her in 5 minutes" He replied.

"Ohh, Rossi" Morgan laughed.

"You shut up. Right i am of. See you all in 3 weeks for the weddings. Good luck with the planning girls" they all said goodbye and the screen went black.

"Dum dum da dum" JJ hummed while walking over the the coffee machine. Both Emily and Penelope sent her glares as they both sat down next to each other. She laughed evilly in response.

Morgan claimed the couch as he sat down talking to Hotch who was sitting opposite him next to Reid.

Garcia and Emily in the seats behind and JJ was checking on the pilots.

Just before she opened the door to the cock-pit the plane jolted forward.

"What the..." Morgan couldn't finish his sentence as the plane began to drop increasingly from the sky.

The last thing heard before the plane plummeted to the ground were piercing screams and a loud bang echoing throughout the forest.

…...

"Morgan.. Morgan.." Hotch shook Morgan lightly to try and wake him. He groaned as the shaking brought him back.

"What the.." He started before opening his eyes. Surrounding him was a destroyed plane with pieces of trees sticking out everywhere. He looked forward to see Hotch standing in front of him with Reid behind him.

"What happened" He said as tried to stand up. He was thrown back down to his seat as a wave a dizziness took over him.

"The plane crashed. Reid has a broken leg, Garcia has broken her arm and Emily her ankle. The Pilot is dead" Hotch said.

"Well I think I have a concussion but what about you" Morgan said.

"I think I have strained my neck and bruised my ribs from the seatbelt but other than that nothing serious. We need to get of here and find shelter" He replied standing up. He helped Morgan up who helped guide Reid of the plane through the emergency exit.

Once a fair distance away they all observed each other.

"Oh my god.." Garcia said tears brimming in her eyes.

"What is it baby girl.." Morgan asked concerned by her sudden change.

"Where the hell is JJ" She asked. Everyone gasped. They looked back to the plane which looked like it was ready to explode. Morgan started running back to the plane. He pushed through the door ignoring the smoke evading his lungs.

"JJ.. JJ can you hear me" He called. When he got no answer he started to panic. He tried to think back to before the plane crashed.

_**JJ was making a coffee and then went to check on the pilot. She has to be round there.**_

He walked to the cock-pit and saw the remains of JJ's coffee cup.

"JJ.." He called again. He turned round and saw a glimpse of something. Just by the coffee machine he could see a blonde glimmer shining up through the smoke. He walked over to see JJ lying in a awkward position on the floor.

"Oh god.." He pressed against her wrist praying to find a pulse. When he felt a faint beating through his fingers he released a breath he had no idea he was holding. He picked her up, feeling her fall to the shape of his cradle. She was out of it.

"Where is he? What if she's dead?" Garcia was blurting out questions in between her sobs.

"Here he is" Hotch shouted as Morgan's figure emerge from the smoke. They all gasped when they saw JJ's limp form in his arms.

As he closed in by them he lay JJ down on the floor. If the plane were to explode they were a fair distance away and were under protection from the numerous tree's.

"Is she.." Emily dared to asked.

"No. She has a pulse but it's faint. We need to get help ASAP. She was thrown from one end of the plane to the other. Who knows what damage she has done" He said feeling the tears slip down his cheek. They all sat there for a moment, looking over JJ's form. They saw how pale she was, how shaken her slow breaths were, then they noticed.

"Oh my.. Aaron look at her stomach" Emily said pointing to were her top was showing part of her stomach. Reid crawled over and lifter her top up to show her bruised chest area. Garcia let out a cry.

"Hotch. Do you know what this means" Reid said looking up to see Hotch's eyes fixed on JJ.

"She could be suffering from internal bleeding. Is she doesn't wake up in the next few hours.." He paused as a knot was caught in his throat.

"She won't wake up at all"

...

**I really you like the first chapter. **

**R&R :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You So Much For All Your Review's. It Really Means A Lot. **

**Ok So Hope You Enjoy And Don't Forget To Leave Me Something Special To Read (Hint, Hint) **

**...**

Chapter 2

It has been 4 hour's. JJ was still unconscious. The team were getting worried about her. Everyone had split up trying to find any supplies which might help.

Hotch and Emily had gone east, Morgan and Penelope west. Reid had no choice but to stay, his leg was severely broken and they couldn't risk leaving JJ by her self. No one had any idea were they where or how far they where from any civilisation.

Just after the team left Reid had found a first aid box which was lying not far from the wreckage. He had managed to crawl over and get it. There wasn't much in it. A few bandages, anti-septic wipes, burn cream, and a few tablets.

"Tablets aren't really going to help without water are they" He laughed to himself. A sound of rustling behind Reid caught his attention.

At first he thought it was someone coming back, but no, he was far of.

Out of the dark woods, rummaging through trees, a brown bear came to light. Reid's eyes widened in fear. He went straight to his waist to get his gun to find it wasn't there. He cursed him self for putting it in his bag. Then he looked down to JJ. How was he going to protect her now. Wait, she was beginning to stir. If she was awake it would be easier. He looked up to the bear as it slowly made it's way towards them.

"JJ.. JJ wake up" Reid shook her lightly, not taking his eyes of the bear. She groaned slightly. Her eyes fluttered open, squinting with the adjustment to light.

"Reid..." She said confused to where she was.

"JJ. Oh thank god your awake" He sighed with relief. She looked up to him noticing his eyes were looking straight ahead of him. She followed his gaze only to see the bear just feet away from them. She squirmed slightly getting her self into a sitting position. She winced as the pain in her back grew worse. She ignored it as they were in a bad situation.

"Reid, were are the others. Please tell me there OK" She said worry lacing her voice.

"They are fine. They split up looking for supplies about an hour or 2 ago" He said still not taking his eyes of the bear. For a moment the bear stopped, it just stood there, eyeing them.

"Can you walk" Reid asked looking JJ over. He felt awful. She had been knocked out for 2 hours and looked like she was in a lot of pain and he was asking if she could walk. She didn't even look like sitting was very comfortable right now let alone walking.

"I don't know, let's find out" She slowly made her way to her feet, grasping onto a tree near by for support. As the pressure was lifted on her legs and back she let out a agonising scream as the pain grew worse and worse. She fell back down to the floor, panting for air as the pain was taking over her body.

"JJ, where does it hurt" Reid asked concerned. She looked up to him and sent him a small smile.

"It's fine. Really" She again tried to stand, biting her lip as the pain again shot across her back. Once she was standing she tried walking a few steps. With the support of the tree she managed to get her balance and start walking, ignoring the pain she looked to Reid who was still crouched on the floor. She looking him over seeing his leg. She gasped.

"Reid, your leg"

"It's fine. I guess hopping is going to have to do. Right we need to silently creep away. The bear is in concentration, focusing how to get its pray" JJ nodded. They both silently walked backwards looking behind them every few seconds till they came to a break in the tree's. Reid slid through the gap first followed by JJ. They walked, or hopped in Reid's case, for about 5 minutes, looking back every few seconds to make sure the bear wasn't behind them, before stopping when they came to a clearing. JJ, ignoring the pain in her back, chest and head, made sure Reid's leg was OK. She lifted his pant leg up to the the bone just before his knee cap sticking out.

"Reid, this is bad" She said concern written all over her face.

"JJ, don't worry about me. It's you everyone is worried about. You where knocked out for 2 hours and you..." He stopped not sure how to tell her about her chest.

"Reid, I am fine. Do you honestly think I could have walked or even stood up if anything was seriously wrong with me? Why does everyone always fuss" She said standing up and pacing the small clearing.

"Because, everyone else was not thrown from one end of the plane to the other and were conscious when found. Why can't we just look after you for once" Reid snapped getting very agitated over JJ. She sighed.

"But I am fine seriously. Look at me.." She walked over to him and cupped his cheek so he was looking right at her.

"If I am in serious pain, I will tell you I promise, but I probably just have a concussion and some serious bruising. Just let me look after you" He nodded. She lightly gave him a kiss on the lips and stood up walking over to were some bushes looked to be tampered with.

"Hey Reid. These bushes look like someone has walked through here. They look to small for a bear in my sense" She said investigating the bushes more.

Suddenly there was more rustling from the direction they had come. JJ jumped in front of Reid staring into the bushes. They heard voices, which made them slightly confused for a moment when Emily appeared from behind a tree. A wide grin appeared on her face.

"Hey, guys there over here" She shouted. More voices and rustling came when the rest of the team were in view.

"What the hell happened. We all came back and you were both gone. Do you know how worried we were" Morgan said looking very annoyed.

"We sorta had a run in with a bear" Reid said as JJ moved out from in front of him. They all gasped.

"Why didn't you shoot it?" Hotch asked. Reid pointed down to show his empty holster.

"Oh, JJ your awake" Penelope squealed running over to JJ.

"Yeah, I'm awake" JJ said still confused why everyone was making a fuss.

"How are you" Hotch asked.

"I am fine. Probably have a concussion" She said pointing to a small gash in her forehead. She looked to Penelope and Emily talking about there injuries. Hotch and Morgan walked up to Reid.

"You didn't tell her" Hotch whispered so only Morgan and Reid could here.

"No. How am I supposed to tell her about that" Reid replied.

"He's right man. If we tell her she will probably go mad at us for over reacting. At least she is awake thats all we can care about right now" Morgan said. Hotch just nodded. He turned to the girls.

"We are going to make our way back. Garcia and JJ, help Emily with her ankle and Me and Morgan will carry Reid" He said. Garcia guided Emily's right side, protecting her right arm and JJ took the left. Morgan and Hotch both lifted Reid and began slowly making there way back to the sight.

Once they reached Reid and JJ saw the supplies that the team must have found.

"Morgan found the mini fridge somewhere by the wreckage so we have a weeks worth of food and Hotch found a river not far from here so we can fill the bottles back up" Emily said as they all sat down on numerous blankets they had.

"Let's hope we aren't here for that long" JJ sighed wincing as she leaned her back on the tree. Emily looked to her concerned but JJ shook her head at her.

"So. Anyone got reception on there cell's" Reid asked looking round. Everyone shook their heads sadly.

"Further up from were we where there was a bit of a steep hill. We could try climbing it tomorrow see if we get any reception" Emily said. Hotch nodded.

"Wow. It's nearly 10. You wouldn't think with how light it is" Morgan said looking at his crack screen on his watch.

"Everyone get some sleep" Hotch ordered. Emily leaned up against Hotch excepting his warm embrace, Penelope doing the same with Morgan. JJ lay on her side trying to avoid her back making contact with anything. Reid leaned against the tree, looking over to everyone as they all drifted into a peaceful sleep. Then his eyes landed on JJ. He looked confused for a moment as she was lying in a very awkward position, then he saw her back. It was bruised and burnt and covered in cuts. He sighed.

"Oh JJ" He whispered sending him self into a sleep.

They all lay sleeping, dreaming about waking up in there own beds, but knowing full well that they were far from home.

Hotch slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the new found light. He looked down to see Emily peacefully asleep on his lap. He looked to his left to see Reid fast asleep leaning on the tree. To his right Morgan was asleep with Garcia leaning against his shoulder. He looked to were JJ was to see she wasn't there. Panic over took him as he looked around the small wreckage sight for any signs of JJ. He lifted Emily's head and lay it on a blanket careful not to wake her. He stood up and walked around.

"JJ.." Hotch whispered waiting for a reply. He heard nothing at first. He opened his mouth to call again when he heard a noise. He wasn't sure what it was at first. He walked towards the bush it was coming from. He look behind it to see JJ hunched over throwing up in a small gap in the bushes. He placed his hand on her back to reassure her when she jumped. Spinning round she sighed when she saw a slightly confused Hotch.

"Sorry" She said smiling.

"JJ.." He started only to be interrupted.

"Hotch, I am fine really. Probably just from the concussion"

"JJ. You were thrown from one end of the plane to the other. You have serious bruising all over your legs and back and..." He stopped realising were he was going.

"And what Hotch.." She asked confused realising Reid did the exact same thing yesterday. When he didn't reply she got impatient.

"What aren't you all telling me" She snapped.

"When we found you we thought you were dead. Morgan told you had a pulse but it was faint. Then we saw all over your stomach and chest you had sever bruising and we thought..." He looked away not being able to finish the sentence. She sighed clicking on to were he was going.

"Listen, Hotch. If I had internal bleeding I think I would already be dead by now don't you. I am probably one of the least injured out of us. Trust me on this" She looked him right in the eye to show she was being serious. He sighed.

"OK. But I mean it if you are in any pain at all, even if it's a cut from a bush I don't care, you tell me" Seeing the certainty in his voice she nodded.

"You, me and Morgan are going to go find the hill and try get reception OK" He said.

"OK" They walked out from behind the bush to see all of the team awake looking very confused.

"We were looking for some wood to start a fire" JJ said before Hotch could say anything.

"Anything" Reid asked as he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. JJ just shook her head.

"Morgan, you, me and JJ are going to go find reception. Garcia, try and look around for fire wood OK" Hotch said. Everyone nodded.

"Yes sir"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. They are really inspiring me to write. So yes, thank you all again.**

**Enjoy :) **

**...**

Chapter 3 

Morgan, Hotch and JJ walked for about 30 minutes in silence. Once they came to a clearing Morgan had to sit down as a wave of dizziness threw him of balance.

"You OK" Hotch asked concerned.

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy" He said hunching over as nausea began to take over.

"The cliff is just up here. Wait here i we will come back in a bit OK" Hotch said as he pointed through a path between two bushes. Morgan nodded waving the pair of.

Hotch and JJ walked up another few minutes before finding a slightly steep cliff formed with rocks and grassy slops. JJ went to start climbing when she felt Hotch pull her back by her wrist. She looked to him confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked. JJ laughed thinking he was joking. She looked to him seeing the seriousness in his face.

"You are kidding aren't you" She asked raising her eye brow.

"Do you know what damage climbing could do? Even a knock to anything could do a lot of damage" He said concern rising in his voice.

"Hotch. You are joking me? You seriously have hurt your neck from the seatbelt and Morgan is probably throwing up a weeks worth of food right now so who else is going to climb and get reception?" She said raising her voice a little.

"You can't go up by yourself" He said, making sure JJ knew he was going to put up a fight.

"Hotch..." She sighed.

"We need to get out of here, and if risking my life to get reception is one way of getting you all to a hospital then bring it on. I told you earlier, if i am in any pain i will tell you, even if that means shouting down from the top of this cliff, i will tell you" Hotch sighed.

"I mean it JJ. Anything out of the ordinary you call" She nodded and began to climb the cliff again. Soon she was out of sight. Now he sat and waited. Still not liking the idea he had to agree. They all needed to get out of here and phone reception was one way of doing so.

JJ climbed and climbed, stopping every few minutes to catch her breath. The further up she got the tighter her chest become. She thought, at first, it was because she was getting higher, so ignored it.

She looked up, sighing in relief when she found herself at the top of the cliff. She leaped up slipping slightly gripping onto a loose root and pulling her self up. When he chest slammed against the ground she hissed out in pain. Pulling her self in a ball, her breath began to get short and more painful. She stood up, felling dizzy. Her head began to spin as her body fell short of oxygen.

Hotch jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up to see Morgan standing behind him.

"Where's JJ" He asked confused. Before Hotch could answer a mumble was heard between them. They walked closer to the cliff as the sound came clearer.

"Aaron.." They heard JJ say. Panic over took Hotch immediately.

"JJ!" He called up. Again they heard the same muffled noise.

"Aaron.."

"JJ we are coming up. Hold on" Hotch started climbing up at a much quicker pace JJ did. Morgan followed confused. As they climbed Hotch quickly explained between breaths to Morgan.

"JJ.." Hotch called again. When he got no reply he felt his eyes brimming with tears. Him and Morgan both continued to call for her only hearing silence in the distance above them.

As they reached the top they helped each other up. Once they were both stood they looked round for JJ.

"Hotch" Morgan called as he ran over to JJ lying face down on the ground. Hotch was froze for a moment.

"JJ" He spoke as he rolled her over. She moaned.

"Derek.." She whispered. It was barely audible but he heard.

"Yeah JJ i'm here, your OK" He said sitting her up so she was leaning against a tree. Her head slumped slightly to the side, eyes still shut. Morgan could hear how shallow her breaths were.

"JJ, where does it hurt" Hotch asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Everywhere" She laughed slightly, wincing at the pain in her chest as she did so.

"Well, at least you told me" He smirked.

"I.. Err.. Sent a mayday call out to Strauss.." She started coughing. She could taste the blood coming up her throat. She leaned to her side spitting the bile out. Morgan rubbed her back comfortingly as she continued to throw up. He looked up to Hotch with concern.

"You did good JJ. Now when the helicopters come they are going to take you to the hospital. You are going to be fine OK" He said crouching down next to her. She sat back up again shaking her head.

"Hotch, i am not going to last. You need to get back down to the team for when the helicopters come" She said, her eyes stinging with the tears ready to fall.

"Don't speak like that. You are going to be fine" He replied feeling the tears fall down his face.

"Right, come on" Morgan said standing up clicking his fingers. Hotch looked to him confused.

"You guide me down while i carry her. She is right, we need to wait with the others for the helicopter to come" He said bending down to pick JJ up. She shook her head.

"Morgan, just go" Her voice was cracking, becoming more like a whisper.

"No JJ. We have not come this far to loose you" He said letting his own tears fall.

He picked her up as she fell into his grasp.

They slowly made there way down the cliff. Once they reached the bottom they ventured back to the wreckage.

"Have i ever told you that you are lighter then my 15 year old cousin" Morgan joked. He looked down as JJ let out a small laugh which was soon followed by a serious coughing fit. They stopped for a few minutes as JJ threw up a bit more. They continued another 40 minutes till coming to the wreckage. They found Reid asleep next to a fire which they must have lit and Garcia talking to Emily who had her back to where they were coming from.

"Oh my God.." Garcia looked up to see the men walking towards them, her eyes landing on JJ lying loosely in Morgan's arms. Emily turned round gasping at the sight.

The men walked over to them, laying JJ down close to the fire covering her up in a blanket.

"What the hell happened?" Garcia snapped looking to the men for a explanation. Anger and confusion lingering in her voice.

"We found the cliff and JJ hit her chest climbing up. She sent a mayday call and helicopters should be coming any hour now" Morgan explained embracing his fiancé in a hug. Emily sat, eyes planted on JJ, tears silently falling down her cheeks. Hotch copied Morgan's actions taking his own fiancé in his arms.

Reid was beginning to wake up as a distant sound of helicopters came over them.

...

**Will JJ last until the helicopters get to them? Wait and find out... **

**I think that review button is blinking again :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all again for the reviews. I won't be updating for a few day's so i hope you are left with a good chapter. **

**Expect the next update to be around Monday or Tuesday.**

**Enjoy and Review. :) **

**...**

"You hear that.." Hotch said as he stood up looking to the sky to see where the noise was coming from.

"What's going.." Reid's eyes fluttered open as he saw every eye trailed on the sky. He sat up listening to the helicopter as it drew closer to them.

"See JJ, help is almost here OK" Morgan said as his eyes still stayed on the sky. When he didn't get an answer he looked down to her.

"No, no JJ" He jumped down next to her. She lay with her eye's closed. The exhaustion had taken over and became to much for her to handle.

Morgan placed a hand on her wrist.

"She has a pulse but it's like 20 beats a minute. We need to get her out of here now" Morgan said with pleading eyes as he looked to the team.

"The helicopters are nearly here. I can see the light" Reid said as he pointed to a bright light not far from were they were.

"Is she going to be OK" Garcia said as she clung onto Emily like a life line. They both allowed the tears to roam freely around their cheeks as they looked down to there fallen friend. The blonde they had come to love hanging on for dear life.

"I really don't know" Morgan said defeated by the situation. He couldn't lie and tell them everything was going to be OK. He couldn't tell them what they dreaded to hear because again, that would be a lie. So he told them what he was really thinking, what was the truth. Because he really did not know.

Reid was on a train of thought. He flicked threw the memorised books and medical lessons in his head to find the answer. What would help JJ right now? What is the one thing she needed to survive until she was at a hospital? Then it clicked. It was so obvious.

"Oxygen..." He blurted out. The team sent him confused looks at the sudden out burst.

"She need's more oxygen. Her lungs are failing due to the collapsing rib cage. If she just had enough oxygen to last until the medics get her she should be fine" He said, acting as if any one could have come up with the answer.

Morgan thought over the idea for a moment then, he to, clicked on to where he was going.

"Reid you genius" Morgan said. He rolled JJ onto her back and opened her mouth slightly. He grabbed a large leaf and rolled it up to the shape of a small tube and placed it at the brim of her mouth. He began to breath thew the tube, stopping every few seconds to catch his own breath. The team watched intensely as Morgan acted out Reid's idea.

Hotch was amazed as JJ's chest began to rise and fall more smoothly and her pulse grew stronger ever minute.

"Morgan keep going, your doing great. Come JJ, just a bit longer" Hotch egged as the helicopter was almost over head.

They could all hear the sounds of shouting as people began to emerge from the bushes behind them.

"Over here, there all over here" They heard a young woman call. She ran towards them all.

"Are you all OK" She asked, panting for breath as she had probably just ran threw half the forest.

"We need to get to a hospital. She is on the edge" Reid said pointing to JJ as Morgan still hung over her giving her as much oxygen as she needed. The woman jogged over and excused Hotch from the scene. Morgan's eyes darted back and forth from the woman to JJ.

"Keep going. I am going to need you to continue while we get to a hospital. Can you do that" Morgan nodded as he took a breath before continuing.

The woman walked over to a clear path to signal the helicopter over. As the helicopter hung over head a man hung out the door and began to lower a bed and ladder.

"Excuse me, I need your help to get her on the bed" The woman said pointing to Hotch. He nodded and jogged over to JJ with the woman. On three they both lifted her with Morgan still doing his job following on. He sat on the bed with JJ on his lap.

"You go with them. I will stay with your team until the next helicopter comes. They should all be able to get in that" She said as Hotch began to climb the ladder.

"Just to let you know, your black friend there has probably just saved her life" The woman said to the remaining team members.

"That's my man" Penelope laughed. The rest joined in as they sat waiting for there lift to civilisation.

…...

It had been 4 hour's since they had gotten to the hospital.

Morgan had a CT scan and had a mild concussion. He had been released and was looking round for any sign of his team. He found him self at the reception and went looking for answers.

"Excuse me I was wondering if you could help me" He asked in his nicest tone to the woman at the reception. She looked up and gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, of course. What may I help you with" She replied.

"Can you locate some people for me. I was in a plane crash and can't seem to find any of my team members" He said sounding a little more impatient.

"Oh you poor thing's. What do you mean by team?" She questioned.

"I work with the FBI"

"Ah. Very good. Ok the names"

"Penelope Garcia" He thought of his fiancé first. He knew how worried she could get.

"She has just been released from casting and is in room 13 on the 2nd floor" She looked up from her screen for the next name.

"Emily Prentiss"

"She to was released from casting just before Miss Garcia and is in room 16 on the 2nd floor"

"Aaron Hotchner"

"He has just gone in for an X-Ray and will be in room 19 on the 2nd Floor when he is out"

"Spencer Reid"

"Wow you sure do have a big team" She laughed as her fingers flew across the keyboard. He nodded in return.

"Mr Reid is booked in for casting in the next hour but is in room 8 on the 2nd floor" She looked up to see if any more names were needed looking at.

"One more, Jennifer Jareau" This was the name he was dreading. The person he had been pumping oxygen into to keep her alive on there journey to the hospital.

"Miss Jareau's condition is unknown at the moment but I will make sure when someone is updated they will come and collect you from the 2nd floor" She said.

"What do you mean by unknown. Is she OK" He asked concern in his voice. Even the receptionist who certainly was not a profiler could tell that he was worried.

"I'm sorry that is all I know" She said sorry in her eyes. Morgan sighed.

"OK, thank you. Please send someone to me when you know more"

"I will. Again I am sorry" She watched as he walked away.

He rubbed his head in frustration as the elevator slowly made it's way up to the second floor. Once it stopped he stepped out and made his way to the first room. He stopped in the door way when he saw Reid with his leg elevated reading a book.

"Hey" He made Reid jump as the silence had certainly had him buried in his book.

"Sorry man" He said as he stepped in the room.

"No, it's OK. Have you seen anyone else" He asked.

"No, just you. Everyone else is on the same floor just a few rooms up" He looked to the floor. Reid frowned.

"But..." He pressed.

"JJ's condition is unknown. We are going to be the first people to know when her status is updated but until then.." He left it hanging knowing Reid will understand.

"She is going to be fine you know" Morgan lifted his head making eye contact with Reid.

"The medic said when you left that you saved her life. Understand that because of you she is alive now" Morgan just nodded. Reid was making out like he was a hero but he certainly didn't feel like one.

The awkward silence between the pair was broken by a nurse knocking on the door. They both looked up hopping it was news on JJ.

"I need to take Mr Reid to casting now" She half asked half ordered.

"OK. I will go check on the others" Morgan left the room walking up to next closest room.

"Hey baby girl" He popped his head threw the door to see Penelope lying on a bed with her arm sticking out of the cover in a bright pink cast.

"Hey supper hero. How are my babies" She grinned widely while motioning for him to seat on a chair closest to her bed. He took a seat.

"I have seen Reid and he is going into casting and I have seen you. Everyone else is further up the hall but.." Morgan looked her in the eye's seeing the happiness suddenly drain into fear and worry.

When she waited for an answer that she didn't get anger boiled up inside her.

"But what Derek.." She snapped. He looked to her in slight shock at her out burst but understood as he was keeping her from the news she all but wanted to hear.

"JJ's condition is unknown. I got separated when we got here and the receptionist said that once she knows we will know" He said in one breath and wait for the out burst on his all but annoyed fiancé.

"What? Why? She was fine. The medic even said you..." He interrupted her.

"I know baby and I am just as confused as you. We just need to wait and find out OK" He said soothingly. He could see the tears brim in her eyes and took her hand. He rubbed soothing circles around her palm. She nodded blinking away the tears.

"I am going to check on everyone else. Are you going to be OK here while I am gone?" He asked. She immediately shook her head.

"I am coming. They left a wheel chair for a reason. Please don't leave me" She pleaded.

"OK, OK. Calm down" He stood up and helped Penelope into the chair. They both wheeled out the room to Emily. They saw she was in the same position as Penelope. The was lying down with her eyes closed and her ankle wrapped up in a green cast.

"Emily" Penelope whispered as Morgan parked her chair next to the bed taking a seat not far behind.

"Pen.." She slurred. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled as her friend sat gleaming at her.

"Where is everyone?" She asked sitting her self up to a more comfortable position.

Morgan explained to her what he had with Garcia. Her face dropped.

"Have you heard anything?" She asked, worry present in her voice. He shook his head.

"Would you mind going to get Aaron for me?" She asked Morgan. He nodded and left the room. He understood the desire that Emily had to see her fiancé as he felt the same not a few hours ago awaiting news on his.

He looked into Hotch's room to see him arguing with a nurse. He laughed and shook his head. As he listened to the conversation he leaned in the door way.

"I am fine. Now please, allow me to go and see my team members. I am with the FBI for crying out loud and my team members need there team leader" He snapped as he tried to pull his jeans over his legs with the nurse pulling his hands away.

"You have pulled a muscle in your neck and need to rest before the pull results in more pain and stiffness. Just a few more hours please Mr Hotchner" She pleaded still fighting off the man.

"I agree with the nurse Hotch, you need to rest" Morgan butted in laughing at his friends reaction.

"Thank you" She nodded towards Morgan sending him a smile.

"I was going to ask if he could be set up in a few rooms down so he could be with his fiancé. If that is OK with you of course" He smiled at her persuasively. She sent him a seductive smile in return.

"Well, OK" She said laughing slightly.

"You, go to the room and expect a bed to be brought in" She said pointing at Hotch and leaving the room. Hotch shook his head.

"Thank you.." Morgan said while putting his hand to his ear.

"Oh I will thank you.. Once you tell me the condition of my team" He said as he pulled his cloths on. Morgan explained there condition, saving JJ for last. They talked as they made there way to Emily's room to find all the team sitting around her bed. Reid was in a wheel chair with a bright blue cast on. They all took a seat and waited. A sudden voice made them all jump.

"Miss Jareau..."

**...**

**So, what do you think JJ's condition will be?**

**Is it good? Is it bad? **

**Wait and find out **

**:) **

**The review button is blinking again ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the late update. Life has been really busy and writers block does not help when your trying to upload fast.**

**I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Enjoy :) **

**...**

Sorry I startled you all" The doctor apologised as he saw the startled agents.  
"No, it's OK" Morgan said standing up and shaking the mans hand.  
"Well Miss Jareau had suffered many punctures to the lung's and had internal bleeding which we managed to control and fix. Also we managed to repair all the broken ribs" He started. The team nodded. He took this as a sign to continue. He took a deep breath.  
"But, as Mr Morgan describe, when she fell she must had bumped her head causing a bit of damage. As we have seen on her scan she has slight brain trauma. She is in a small coma and is due to wake up in a week or two but there are many side affects that we must take into precaution"  
"What kind of side affects" Emily questioned as she shifted uncomfortably in her bed. Hotch took this as a sign and grasped her hand firmly.  
"Well, the trauma could be worse than we can see at early stages and this could cause her to be in a coma for slightly longer than suspected. Also if she wakes she could have serious amnesia. This kind of amnesia is unknown to how large of a gap it can create. It could be a few days to a few years but we can not see until she wakes" The team had no idea what to do. They were speechless. The doctor was uncomfortable with the silence and thought of a good way to excuse himself.  
"If you wish to see her she is in room 6 on the 4th floor in ICU. If you would excuse me" He nodded to agents and left without another word. By the looks of the black guy in there, he thought he was about to get the living daylight pumped out of him. The poor things. He sighed as he made his way to the elevator.  
The team sat in silence. They had no idea what to do. Were they happy? Where they angry? They just didn't know. They where certainly relived she was alive but what about the rest. Amnesia was bad, very bad. And her being in a coma seemed to be worse. A few weeks could certainly turn to a few months if she wasn't strong enough to wake up.  
"Well, she is alive right?" Garcia said looking up to everyone. They could see the tears brimming her eyes and the sudden hope that had once before been there now slip away bit by bit.  
"Yeah. Can we go see her?" Reid asked still keeping eye contact with the floor.  
"I suppose so" Garcia answered. The uncertainty was noticed beyond the agents.  
"Why act like you don't want to" Reid questioned looking up.  
"Don't think I don't want to but what are we going to see? Come on, are none of you just a little bit scared to see her?"  
"No, I'm not. She could have died out there and we wouldn't have even be able to see her at all. She will wake up and when she does she is going to need us all. So if you don't mind, I am going to see her" Reid snapped as he wheeled himself out of the room. Him being close to the door that wasn't a hard job. As he left Garcia let out a sob which she seemed to have been holding in since the doctor started talking. Morgan comforted her as she cried into his chest.  
"I'm really scared Derek" She whispered as he rubbed her back.  
"I think we all are. Even if he doesn't want to admit it" Hotch said.  
"Can I talk to her for a second in privacy" Emily Said. They both nodded and left the room.  
"Pen, listen I know you are scared but we need to be strong. Reid is right. When she wakes up she is going to need us. Even is she doesn't remember us it is our job to help her" Emily said as Garcia looked to her.  
"What is she doesn't wake up Emily. You heard the doctor. The trauma could be worse and if she is weak she might just stay like that" Garcia cried in between sobs.  
"Don't think like that. JJ is a fighter and we need to believe in that OK" Garcia just nodded in return.  
"Good now let's go and see our girl" Emily swung her leg over and grabbed the crutches from the side of her bed and hobble out the door followed by Garcia who had now left the chair and was walking protecting her arm with a jacket.  
"Ready baby girl" Morgan asked as he saw the pair walk out the room.  
"Ready supper man" She gave him a small smile before following Hotch and Emily down the hall to the elevator.  
Garcia tried to hold back a laugh when she saw Reid still attempting to push the button to call the elevator in his chair. He snapped at ever other nurse or doctor who tried to help.  
"Here pretty boy let me do it. We would like to go and see JJ today, not in a week" Morgan laughed.  
Reid rolled his eyes and wheeled back to let Morgan through. All the doctors and nurses had given up waiting and headed to the stairs. When the elevator finally came they all clambered in trying to avoid each others injuries.  
"So which one of my injured lovelies is going to go fetch us all a coffee" Garcia asked. Everyone's heads turned to Morgan. He sighed.  
"Why do you always choice me" He moaned.  
"Because your the only one out of us all who can remember what everyone wants. Except for our lovely genius down here of course" Garcia smirked while messing Reid's hair up. "Thanks Garcia" Reid laughed while fixing his hair.  
"So I guess its me. But warning the coffee here is not the best" Morgan said.  
"What I would do for a starbucks" Emily sighed looking up to Morgan with pleading eyes.  
"Oh no. No chance I am catching a bus all the way there. Come on" Morgan shook his head as the team laughed at Emily's puppy dog eyes.  
"Come on, please" Garcia joined in the begging. He sighed.  
"Fine" He folded his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes.  
"This ones got you rapped round her little finger hasn't she" Hotch joked patting Morgan on the back. He nodded throwing his head in his hands pretending to cry. They all laughed.  
The elevator stopped at there floor and they al exited the elevator.  
The floor was so quiet compared to the others. Not as many doctors, very few nurses, no chattering visitors or patients, just silence. The very sound of feet walking to and from rooms was all that could be heard.  
Reid took in a deep breath and rolled towards JJ's room, the team following at his heels. The room door was closed and the curtains were drain. A nurse walked up to the huddle around the room door.  
"Can I help you" She asked. The team turned towards her. She was a tall blonde with deep blue eyes, just like JJ's.  
"Err.. We are here for J.. I mean Miss Jareau" Hotch replied back to her.  
"And how may I ask are you all related" She questioned raising an eye brow.  
"Well we aren't related as family but.." Hotch was interrupted.  
"I'm sorry. Only family members are allowed in. we can take your numbers and call you on any more detail. So if you could all please.." The nurse was interrupted by Reid.  
"I am her partner. You can look up her emergency contact and it will be me to double check. Mr Spencer Reid. But they are with me and if I say they can stay they stay" He sent a glare to the nurse. She sent one back before looking down to her clip board.  
"As you are. Well OK but we need the room to be empty at the hours of 8-9, 3-3.30 and 10-11 for check ups" She sent the team a look before leaving. The team looked down to Reid who was messing with his hands not making eye contact.  
"When were you two going to tell us on your little relationship then" Morgan asked breaking the silence.  
"At the weddings. We thought because of you all getting married it wasn't such a big deal and we didn't want to ruin anything" He said looking up to the team.  
"Well that isn't important right now. The both of you can explain your selves when she wakes up OK" Hotch said taking pressure of the doctor as he was under enough without them. Reid nodded sending Hotch a thank you look. He returned the look before opening the door to JJ's room.  
At first all they could see was her long blonde her shining up into the darkness and the flashing lights from all the machines. Then as they came closer to the bed they could see it all.  
Her pale limp figure lying motionless covered by sheets of many blankets. Her face covered in scratches and a small bruise under her right eye. The bandage covering up the back of her hair. The faint rise and fall of her small chest which was bulging with the many wraps covering it underneath the small hospital robe. And the blue breathing tube covering her mouth and slowly pumping oxygen into her weak form.  
As they finished they all let out a breath as they took a seat. Reid closest on her right, Garcia to the left. Next to Garcia sat Morgan who grasped her hand into his own. Next to Reid was Emily with Hotch next to her. They all sat for a moment, taking it all in, all the small details, when a phone buzzed away breaking the silence. Everyone looked to Hotch who blushed slightly as he forgot to turn his phone of.  
"It is probably Strauss. Just answer it" Morgan said motioning to Hotch's pocket. He nodded and grabbed the phone.  
"Agent Hotchner"  
_"Agent Hotchner, your agents have been ignoring my calls for the past 3 hour's. Is everything OK"_  
"Sorry ma'am. I see agent Morgan was more interested to find the rest of his agent's to answer his phone" He replied sending Morgan a glare as he smirk in his seat. Emily hit his arm and he put on a serious face, still laughing behind the frown.  
_"Yes well I see you will make sure his phone is never on vibrate"_  
"Of course"  
_"Well, I am waiting information on you all. How is everyone?"_  
"Agent Morgan had a slight concussion and was first released. Agent Garcia has a broken arm. Agent Prentiss and Doctor Reid have broken some part of there legs and I have a pulled muscle and need to be on bed rest for a while" He cringed when he thought back to the nurse who is probably looking for him now.  
_"Well I see you will all be having some time of. Also you have not mentioned Agent Jareau. From my sources I heard that she was the one who sent out the mayday call and saved all your lives. I will be seeing she has special treatment awaiting for her return in my gratitude"_  
"Well ma'am. Miss Jareau is in a unstable condition at the moment"  
_"Oh, and why is that"_  
"She had damaged her chest area and was barely alive when we were found. It was actually agent Morgan who saved her life. But she took a blow to the head and is in a light coma. She is due to wake up in a week or two but she may suffer form minor amnesia"  
_"Oh my. She will be alright won't she"_  
"Yes ma'am. The doctors are quite certain she will make a full recovery in time but will need some help with her wakening"  
_"Well I suggest you all stay with her until she is in a stable condition, there are many other teams to handle your cases"_  
"Why thank you ma'am. We will keep you posted. Thank you"  
_"As I hope you will. Before you go may I speak with agent Morgan"_  
"Of course" He handed the phone to Morgan and motioned for him to leave the room. He nodded and stood outside the door, shutting it behind him.  
"Hello this is agent Morgan"  
_"Agent Morgan this is Erin Strauss. I have been told that you saved agent Jareaus life. Is this true"_  
"Well yes ma'am but.." He was interrupted.  
_"Well me and the director would like to thank you for your bravery. You will be rewarded for your actions. I was also wondering how Agent Jareau was able to send my the mayday call if she was in a unstable condition just an hour after"_  
"She risked her life to climb a mountain to get reception so I think it is J.. I mean agent Jareau who deserves your rewards for brave actions"  
_"Agent Morgan, due to 'Both' of your actions, all 6 of you are alive so I would think you would be happy"_  
"Yes well, Agent Jareau is not in the best conditions right now. If you would excuse me I need to get back to my team" On that he hung up and stormed back into the room, receiving confused looks from the others. He passed the phone back to Hotch.  
"I am going to get the coffee. Keep me posted" He waved his phone to them and walked out.  
"What ever she said, doesn't look like it was good" Emily said.  
"Well Strauss is going to be giving him a reward for bravery, so I don't see how that is bad" Reid said.  
"And her.." Hotch said looking to JJ.  
"They both performed acts to save others. Thanks to the both of them we are all alive"


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for the late update. I have been so stressed out doing last minute homework before going back to school next week. **

**So on that note school starts next week and i might not be able to update as frequent as i have been. Some odd days i stay behind and might be able to get a chapter before the weekend but until then Saturdays and Sundays should have you entertained. **

**I am not sure how many more chapters i am looking for this by the way so i will tell you all when i am looking to end it. I have started my next story already and have my first chapter and a half written so keep an eye out for it. **

**I am so grateful for everyone who is taking time to read this, i really appreciate it. Guest or not i would love it if you could leave me a review and give me some ideas for, well anything really. You have really helped me along with this story and i would like to send a big thanks out to the amazing 'Carmen xx'... You have been amazing, along with everyone else. **

**Enjoy and please review. :)**

**... **

"Well you took your time" Prentiss huffed as Morgan walked through the door 3 hours after leaving.

"Yeah, I thought my baby boy had gotten him self lost" Garcia pretended to pout

"Well, your baby boy did get lost. I told you I don't like the bus" He stated while placing 3 travel cup holders and 2 large bags on the end of JJ's bed.

"Please tell me you didn't" Prentiss laughed. Morgan nodded his head in shame. They all burst out laughing.

"OK, OK, now do you want your food or should I go give the doctors a few meals" Morgan said raising an eye brow and picking the bags back up.

"No.." Reid shouted attempting to stand up from his chair.

"OK pretty boy. Keep your cast on" Morgan laughed placing the bags back down. He handed out the coffee and placed steaming hot sandwiches in front of everyone.

"So whats in the other bag" Reid asked nodding towards the other large bag that Morgan still had hold of.

"Oh, I went to JJ's and got some stuff to help. You know pictures, favourite DVD's, CD's, stuff like that" He said looking down to the bag.

"That was a good idea" Hotch said sending a rare smile to Morgan. He sent a small one in return.

"Well, might as well set it up. Who is up for a good 2 hour's of Sweet Home Alabama" Morgan said placing things on the bed out of the bag.

"Oh my god yes. Why didn't you bring popcorn?" Garcia said shifting to a better position in her chair.

"Who said I didn't" Morgan replied holding a bag of sweet popcorn up from the bag. Garcia and Prentiss clapped there hands while putting there legs up on chairs and setting there eyes on the small TV screen in the room. The boys groaned. 2 hours of Sweet Home Alabama was not there idea of a good time.

"Oh shh. This is our ultimate favourite film and you will not be ruining this for us" Garcia snapped. They all held there hands up in defence as Morgan put the film on.

"Here we go.." Reid whispered. Hotch and Morgan laughed getting evil glares from the girls. If they only knew that JJ could hear everything and was dying to wake up and see them all.

_**Sweet Home Alabama. That's my favourite. Boy do I love Morgan. I just wish I could wake up, I need to see them. I don't care about stupid rewards. Screw... wait. Whats our section chief called.. Danm it..**_

27 Days later.

"It's been 27 days. Why hasn't she woken up yet" Garcia cried to the doctor.

"I warned you it could be longer. We need to wait and see. If it passes 2 months then we will have something to worry about" The doctor replied trying to keep the agents calm.

"Garcia, it's OK. She will wake up. How about we all go home for an hour. Rest up" Hotch said trying to comfort a distraught Garcia.

"Home. Are you being serious" She shouted back to him.

"Miss Garcia. You have been here since she was admitted. A few hours at home might keep you at ease. I promise you if anything happens you will be the first to know" The doctor said.

"Fine. But I want Emily to stay here. At least I know she can keep in touch" Garcia said. She glanced down at JJ who was still lying in the same position she was 27 days ago.

"Sweet dreams sweaty pie" She whispered. She glared at the others before storming out Morgan at her heels.

"You going to be OK" Hotch asked to his fiancé.

"Yeah, look after Reid OK" She gave him a kiss before he walked out.

"Would you like a coffee Miss Prentiss" The doctor asked.

"Yes I would love one thank you" She smiled to him before he left. She looked to JJ.

"JJ, if you can hear me, I need you to wake up for me. Garcia is a nervous wreck. She is the only person who hasn't left. She has stayed 24 7. I'm guessing your getting sick of Sweet Home Alabama on repeat but she is determined it will get you up. And Reid, let's say he has been the one home most because he can't bare to look at you. You are scaring the hell out of him. I went to go and pick him up after an hour of being home and I found him on the floor in 'your' bedroom crying. He sleep's with a picture of you, he listens to your music on repeat just at the thought of you waking up for him. Well, I can say this has been the first time I saw Morgan cry for hours on end. He has postponed the weddings just for you. He got him self lost on a bus ride just to go to you house and get your favourite stuff. And lets just say Strauss is not happy with him ignoring her because she keeps saying how much she appreciates him saving you. He thinks its his fault your here, he saved your life and he is blaming him self for your condition. Hotch is holding up, as he does. He cried for 3 hours on end and has barely spoke a word since. Maybe a few to calm Garcia down and a few to the nurses but thats it. He can't take it. Rossi moved back over here so he could visit you everyday. And he has. He sits for 2 hours reading his books to you. And me, well, when they told us your condition my heart snapped. Not in two, but into a hundred pieces. I miss your blue eyes and laugh. I can't even remember what your voice sounds like its been that long. 27 days has been 27 decades for me. So if you could just do me a favour and wake up. We are here for you what ever happens but you need to know that if you don't wake up, neither will we" Emily was now in hysterics. She was holding her hand crying. The doctor stood in the door way, tears in eyes. He never realised how much they all cared for each other.

"Here is your coffee" He walked in and held it out to her. She sniffed up and wiped her face clear of tears.

"Thanks" She sent him a small smile. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Emily snapped her head towards JJ.

"what's wrong" The doctor asked concerned.

"JJ.. She just squeezed my hand" She said amazed that her speech might have just worked. She might be waking up.

"JJ, hunny can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can" She asked sitting on the end of her seat. The sudden tightness around her hand again made her eyes gleam. She looked up to the doctor who was getting nurses in from outside the room.

"Miss Jareau can you open your eyes for me" The doctor asked stepping towards JJ's bed. Her eyes began to flutter open before she squinted them shut again because of the light. She attempted again getting them open. Her eyes darted around the room looking beyond all the people.

"Emily, I know your exited right now but I need you to step outside for a moment. Call your team members and tell them to come straight down" Emily nodded to the doctor before leaving the room.

She dialled Morgan first knowing Garcia will go mental if she doesn't find out.

"_Hey Emily, everything OK" _

"Yeah, are you with Garcia now"

"_Well, I'm with everyone. We went to your house with Hotch and Reid and met Rossi there. He thought we needed a nice cooked meal thinking you were coming with us. When he found out you weren't we ordered pizza" _

"Oh good. Put your phone on speaker and get everyone round. Quick"

"_OK..." _

after a few moments of shuffling and muttering on the other side a voice came through.

"_Miss soon the be Mrs Hotchner, you better have a good reason for interrupting the soon to be Mrs Morgan's shower because I am not in the mood" _

"Well you will be in the mood soon, or you better be any way"

"_Why? What's going on?" _

"JJ's waking up"

"_WHAT" _They all said together.

"She is waking up and you need to get down here now. I am going to go because the doctor is coming out" She hung up, expecting to get numerous people shouting at her when they arrive.

"So.." She egged as the doctor walked up to her.

"She's awake. She seems pretty shaken up by the waking but she looks like she could make a full recovery" He smiled.

"What about the amnesia.." She asked not wanting the answer to be bad.

"Well I don't know but let's go and find out" He held his hand out for her to walk in the room. She walking in followed by the doctor. JJ was sitting up in the bed looking slightly confused and, even though she has been sleeping for 27 days, tired. Emily took a seat smiling up at her friend.

"Hey JJ" JJ looked at her confused.

"Who are you..."

**...**

**Oh no... What are the team going to do now... **

**Please tell me what you think, i was not that impressed with this chapter but i hope you all are. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the late update. School has to be the worst thing ever. **

**Thank you all for your patience and i am so glad you are still reading this. **

**Enjoy :) x**

**...**

It was happening. Emily could feel her breathing getting faster and faster. The tears falling from her eyes.

"JJ.. It's me, Emily" The confusion in her friends eyes broke her heart. JJ looked to the doctor for some answers. She had no idea what was going on.

"JJ, can you tell me what the last thing you remember is" The doctor asked as he took a seat next to Emily. He took her hand in his for a sign of comfort. She sent a small smile to him before turning her attention back to her friend.

"Ermm.. I was supposed to be having a meeting with an agent Hotchner I think... I was going to be joining the FBI. I remember graduating and stuff.." She replied. The doctor noted something down on his chart then looked to Emily.

"How long of a gap has then amnesia took" He asked.

"8 years.." She replied looking down at her hands as more tears started falling. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Could someone please tell me whats going on" JJ asked impatiently.

"You have amnesia. The last thing you remember was 8 years ago" The doctor looked up to JJ to see her shocked expression.

"But.. How? What happened?" Emily looked up to her.

"We had a case and when we finished we were flying home and the plane crashed. You were the most hurt but being you, you wouldn't let anyone look after you. It got serious when you collapsed at the top of a hill and if it wasn't for Derek you would be dead. When you collapsed you bumped your head and that must have caused it" Emily said wiping the tears from her face.

"Derek..?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"He is one of the agents you and I work with. He is like your big brother you once told me"

"Oh, who else do we work with?" She asked curiously getting into a comfy position in her bed. Before Emily could answer the doctor butted in.

"I think I will leave you two alone. I will in to check soon" He nodded to them both and left.

"OK, well you work with me. I am Emily Prentiss. You told me not a few weeks ago that I was a sister figure to you"

"So we are close?" Emily nodded.

"Who else?"

"Agent Hotchner. But we all call him Hotch. He is the most serious person ever but we all know his funny side" She smiled at the thought of her Fiancé.

"What's that smile?" JJ asked smiling. Emily laughed.

"He is my fiancé. We were supposed to get married about a week ago but Derek postponed it because of you. We couldn't go without our maid of honour"

"I'm your maid of honour?"

"Yeah. Not just mine either. You are Penelope's as well. We are getting married at the same time"

"Who is Penelope?"

"She is your best friend. You two have know each other longer than me. You are like pea's in a pod. She hasn't left the hospital since you came. I had to stay just so she would go home for an hour"

"Does she work with us?"

"Yes. She is the technical analyst, a.k.a the super hacker" Emily laughed. Her and JJ had come up with that name for her.

"Anyone else?"

"Rossi. He retired but we are still close. He lives in Italy now but he came over when he found out about you. He has stayed her since. He stayed here for two hours everyday reading to you"

"Are you talking about David Rossi?"

"Yes, do you remember him" Emily asked, hope clear in her voice.

"Of course. He was at my hometown doing a book signing. I had no idea what I was going to do with my life and then I sat and listen to his entire talk. He inspired me to join the FBI academy" She smiled widely thinking back to his talk.

"Really. I never knew that" Emily replied.

"I don't recall telling anyone. I just know because of him I joined. Wow. I work with David Rossi" She laughed.

"Yeah, you do. There is one more person you work with. His name is Spencer Reid"

"What's he like?"

"He is your boyfriend. You actually had a hidden relationship until 27 days ago"

"Really. Do I do stuff like that? You know, hide things"

"Yeah, actually a lot. The amount of relationships you have hid is unbelievable"

"How many?" She asked leaning of the end of her bed.

"8. well including Reid, 9" JJ laughed. Just at that a squeal was heard from the door way. There was Penelope who came running up and hugged JJ. JJ was slightly confused.

"Jay. OMG I am so glad your OK" She pulled away and frowned at her friends face.

"Jay.."

"Emily.." JJ looked to Emily in hope for an explanation.

"Hold on a second JJ. Pen, come outside for a minute" Emily walked out of the door followed by Penelope. As they shut the door she saw the rest of the team coming up the hall way.

"Emily, whats going on?" Penelope asked tears brimming her eyes.

"She has amnesia. 8 years of a gap to fill" Emily replied looking to all the team.

"She doesn't remember any of us" Reid said with his own tears starting to fall.

"No. the last thing she remembers in supposedly going to a meeting with Hotch to start her first day. I has told her about us all and with some help I think she will be fine. We just need to hold on" She grabbed hold of her friends hand for support. She nodded.

"I have an idea" Reid said. Everyone looked to him.

"We need to not tell her something. Something only JJ would do or say. When she figures it out, we know were we stand"

"And I know the perfect thing" Morgan said with a smile.

JJ couldn't hear what they were saying. She saw some other people approach and knew they were the rest of her team.

_**I wonder why that other blonde was so confused. I hope she doesn't do that all the time. Hug me. I hate people I don't know hugging me. And the others better not be like that either. Just because they know me doesn't mean I know them. **_

JJ was snapped out of her thoughts when the door re opened. She sat up straighter when they all entered. She looked beyond them and no one looked familiar. Expect for Emily. She looked to her for introductions.

"JJ, this is Hotch" She pointed to Hotch who was standing by the door. JJ waved and Hotch returned the gesture with a small smile.

"Rossi" She pointed to Rossi who was next to Hotch

"Hi" JJ smiled with a slight blush. She knew him as the famous author, not as a team mate.

"JJ" He nodded to her making her blush even more.

"Reid" She nodded to Reid who was standing next to her. He was still on crutches.

"Hey JJ" He smiled to her before looking to the floor. He knew she didn't remember them dating and it made his heart break slightly.

"Hey spencer" She smiled back to him before, like Reid, looking to the floor. She knew he would think they were dating but until she knew more, she didn't want to be dating.

"Penelope" She nodded to the blonde who was next to her.

"Hi" She smiled to her getting a wave from JJ.

"And finally Derek" She pointed to Morgan who was hiding in the shadows at the back of the room. He knew sooner or later JJ would remember what happened, he just hoped she didn't blame him.

"Hi Derek" JJ smiled widely to him. This was the man who saved her. She had everything to pay back to him, once she remembers.

"JJ" He nodded before looking away.

"So, how you feeling" Hotch asked.

"Good. I just feel terrible that I can't remember any of you" She smiled sadly.

"Don't be. We are going to help you OK" Garcia said walking over to JJ and sitting down. She smiled to her. Emily took a seat on the other side of the bed.

"We are going to leave and give to three some space. See you all later" Hotch said. He gave Emily a kiss and left helping Reid out the door. Morgan did the same to Garcia and followed out the door.

"Get well JJ" Rossi said.

"Thank you Mr Rossi" She smiled.

"Please, call me Dave" He shut the door behind him.

"So, are you going to tell me these hidden relationships? I am guessing you two know more than them" She said sitting up and crossing her legs. Emily laughed.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. I'm sure I still have the pictures of them" Penelope laughed getting comfy on her chair.

"Wait, were they all ugly?" JJ asked, mouth slightly open.

"Out of 9, 7.." Emily laughed. JJ buried her head in her hands in shame. The other two laughed.

"OK, number one. Jonathan Smith"

The three sat for 3 hours talking about boys and past relationships. This brought some faith into there hearts that everything was going to be OK. That sooner or later they would have there JJ back. That JJ would be back to her normal self.

JJ, Emily and Penelope had all fallen asleep on JJ's bed. Lay out in front of them were pictures of at least 2 dozen boys. The doctor nudged JJ's arm waking her up. She was hazed at first then noticed the doctor in front of her.

"Hi" She whispered.

"Sorry to disturb. I just wanted to make sure you were OK" He said apologetic.

"I am feeling much better. We just had a girly hour. I think with the help I will be just fine" She smiled to the sleeping pair next to her.

"That's great. Well you will have to spend tonight and tomorrow night in her just for check ups, then your free to go home. I suggest staying in your house with someone for a few weeks just to get you back into routine. But those details can be arranged tomorrow. I will leave you to sleep"

"Thank you" She nodded and settled back down.

_**Maybe everything will be OK. I'm glad I have these two, even if I don't remember them entirely. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Again sorry for the late update but here we are. Hope you like it. :) **

**...**

"Are you sure you have everything under control?" The doctor asked Emily as she finished packing up JJ's stuff.

"Yes, i'm sure. She is the best hands I can assure you" She smiled as she picked up the last bag.

"OK. If there is any change in her health give me a ring" He said handing her a card.

"OK, thank you again for everything" She smiled and headed out the door to see Hotch helping JJ in the back of their car.

"Ready" He asked turning to her.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't mind me staying with her for a few weeks" She asked handing him the bag.

"No, of course not. She needs are help and you and Penelope will probably be the best to do that" He laughed. She smiled and jumped in the front.

"Looking forward to getting home?" She ask JJ looking in the back to her.

"Yeah, do you and Penelope mind staying with me? I just really don't want to be by my self" She asked blushing a little. Emily laughed.

"Of course not. Even if you didn't want us there we would be anyway" Emily smiled. JJ laughed. Hotch jumped in the car and looked to JJ.

"Ready JJ" She nodded. He smiled and put the car into drive. They pulled out the hospital and hoped to not be back there for a long time.

The drive was quiet. It took 25 minutes to get to JJ's. As they pulled up JJ planted a huge smile on her face.

"Is that my car.." She asked looking at Emily with amazement.

"Yup, all yours. You saved up for it for 4 years. Its your dream car" She smiled.

"Yeah it's me dream car. I cant believe I have one. I have wanted one since I was 15" JJ leaped out of the car and ran up to the white audi R8 sitting next to her house. She was stunned.

"Hey butter cup" Penelope called to her as she came out of the house. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Pen" She waved.

"Hey JJ" Someone else called to her. She looked beyond Penelope and blushed slightly.

"Hey Spencer" She sent him a small smile and looked back to her friend.

"So, what are two doing here?" She asked.

"Well me and Emily are staying with you as you already now but we need to go out and get some snacks for tonight, so Reid here is going to be with you while we are out" She smiled. JJ winced slightly, but nobody noticed.

_**Great. Some alone time with the person I am supposed to be dating. Is it wrong for me to be appositely terrified. Though he is completely gorgeous, and I do not see what he sees in me, I don't think I really want to be alone with him.**_

"You two sure you don't need my help with the snack picking. And I would really love to pick a good film to watch" She asked trying all she could to get out of the situation.

"No offence JJ but we really don't want to loose you while walking around the shop. Your memory isn't quite up to date with it yet. But don't worry, we will pick you an awesome film so, see you in a bit" She patted her on the back and walked to Emily's car.

"Bye guys" She shouted to them. They both waved and the car sped away down the street. Reid walked up next to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey" He smiled blushing.

"Hey.." She smiled back looking at him.

_**Wow he has nice eyes.**_

"So, do you want to come in. I made you a sandwich just incase you were hungry" He asked motioning to the door.

"Yeah, thank you" She smiled and walked in to her house. She stood by the door stunned.

_**OK this is definitely not the flat I rented when I joined the BAU...**_

"You OK?" He asked shutting the door.

"Yeah, this just seems weird I guess. I remember renting a flat that was about 5 minutes from the BAU, not a house that was like my perfect dream home"

"When you found this house you demanded to have it. You told us how it was like a dream come true"

"It is. I have my dream car, dream house, just need my dream.." She trailed of. There was an awkward silence for a moment before JJ tried to break it.

"So, wheres this sandwich. I am famished" She laughed rubbing her stomach. He laughed and led her into the kitchen. On the side was a chicken and mayo sandwich.

"Yum. My favourite" She smiled and took a bite out of it. She look at Reid and raised an eyebrow.

"What" He asked confused by her look.

"Aren't you going to have anything?" She asked, mouth half full. He laughed.

"No, i'm OK"

"Make me look like a pig why don't you. Please, make your self something"

"OK, fine. I stocked up on food for you last night and i'm sure I picked up crisps" He went to a cupboard and 30 seconds after rummaging he pulled a packet of ready salted crisps out. She laughed.

"Let me guess, you only like ready slated crisps" She asked taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, did you remember that or take a lucky guess?"

"Bit of both" She smiled. He laughed as he opened his crisps.

"So, everyone who works with us has a speciality. Whats yours?" She asked finishing her sandwich.

"Well, everything" He answered truthfully.

"What? How can you have a speciality in everything?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have an eidetic memory"

"No way. I bet you graduated at like 12" She laughed.

"I did"

"Really? I guess I knew deep down and it just came out"

"Well people who have amnesia don't actually forget things, they just cant find the information in there brains so it locks it self away until someone gives you the key to opening it again. For people who have reminders in there everyday life, there memory usually comes back after 2-3 weeks" He rambled.

"You do that a lot don't you?"

"Do what?"

"Ramble" He blushed.

"Yeah, I like facts" He smiled

"OMG.." She was stunned for a moment.

"What, are you OK" He ran to her side concerned.

"You... You have an IQ 187 don't you?" She asked looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, but.." She interrupted him.

"I know because you told me the first time we met. And you told me you could read 20,000 words a minute and thats when I met Derek because he tried hitting on me, right?"

"Right, you remember?" She nodded.

"Yeah, guess I do." She smiled widely.

"This is good JJ. Your memory is already progressing" He smiled patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah it is.."


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this chapter is really small but i rally wanted to give you guys an update. **

**Review.x**

**...**

After about 45 minutes there was a knock on the door. JJ was in her room having a bath so Reid answered it. In the door way stood Emily and Penelope with 2 bags each. Reid laughed.

"What on earth did you buy, the shop" He joked.

"Well not much really" Emily said walking in revealing Hotch carrying another 3 bags. Reid had to cover his mouth so he didn't laugh. Hotch sent him a death glare as he walked in followed by Penelope.

"So, where is my pudding pie" Penelope asked setting her bags down on the side.

"She is just in the bath. I thought I would tell you so you don;t make a fuss over her later, we have had some improvements in her memory"

"OMG Really.." Emily exclaimed looking surprised. Reid nodded proudly.

"She remembered that on her first day at the BAU I told her I had an IQ of 187 and could read 20,000 words a minute"

"That's great" Hotch said as he finished putting the last item of food away. The only thing left on the table was a bag which he assumed had films in.

"Whats great" They all spun round to see JJ standing in the door way.

"Oh, errmm, we go some awesome films to watch. We can start as soon as the boys leave" Emily said.

"Oh, yeah that is great. What films" JJ asked.

"We bought The Notebook, Letters to Juliet, The Blind Side and Titanic" Emily replied.

"It's funny. I recognise 1 of those films" She smiled sadly. Penelope came of and hugged her.

"It's OK. You'll get your memory back soon" JJ tensed up slightly. She still didn't like the thought of people she only just met hugging her, but Penelope didn't notice. Once she released she noticed JJ's distant eyes.

"Are you OK" She asked. JJ nodded.

"Yeah, i'll be right back OK" She walked out and headed to her room. The rest jumped slightly when they heard it shut.

"Did I.." Penelope was slightly confused. Had she done something that hurt her. Her attitude changed completely.

"It wasn't you, I don't think. Just give her a minute" Emily patter her friend on the shoulder and walked over to her fiancé.

"Why don't you head home" She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes.

"OK. Ring me later" He planted a kiss on her lips and walked out.

"Reid, you want a lift" He called.

"Yeah. Tell me how she is later"

"Will do. Bye Reid" Emily waved him of and they left.

"Emily, do you reckon it is because I hugged her.." Penelope asked looking Emily in eye.

"I really don;t know. Maybe. I didn't know her that well when she first joined, you did. What was she like?"

"She was distant a little but I didn't notice. We where together all the time. She was never in the field until just before you came so she always stayed with me and helped with me"

"Maybe she just needs some time. She will be with us for most of her time of so we make the most out of it. Don't worry about it OK" She smiled and walked out. She walked to JJ's room and went to knock when she heard a faint sound. It was crying.

"JJ.." She called through the door. Slight muffling was heard then the door opened slightly.

"Yeah.." She sniffed and wiped her face clear of any tears, but Emily could see her eyes. Puffy and red.

"Are you OK"

"I'm fine. Just need a bit of time" Before Emily could say anything the door was shut again.

She walked back down to Penelope.

"Is she OK"

"She was crying. I didn't get a chance to ask her why because she shut the door on me again" Emily sat down next to her friend and sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought"

"Want so dinner. Maybe by the time its cooked she will be down" Penelope asked standing up.

"Yeah, what you got in mind" Penelope smirked.

"What is JJ's favourite girls night in meal"

"Your traditional Spag Bol" Emily smiled. Penelope nodded and walked into the kitchen.

This was going to be hard, but they could do it. Then knew they could do it. It will just take time.


	10. Chapter 10

**I updated one story so i can't leave the other. Thank you for your reviews and i really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Yes is it short but i am coming to an end and want to make sure your ending is worth the wait.**

**Review Review Review :) **

**...**

It had taken 2 hours for Penelope to finnish preparing the meal. Making something from scratch took time and delicacy. She was learning from Rossi, and almost starting to turn into him. Twice Emily had tried to help and twice had she been kicked back out into the living area.

"OK ready. Do you want to go and get JJ" Penelope asked as she popped her head through the door way.

"Yeah OK" Emily jumped up and switched the TV off. She headed up to JJ's room and saw that the door was open slightly. She pushed it open to see an empty, and very messy room. There were boxes, pictures and pieces of paper all over the floor and at least 15 tissues pilled on the bed.

"Penelope" Emily shouted. She could hear the footsteps of Penelope running behind her before the sound of a gasp.

"Where is she.." She asked concern high in her voice.

"I don't know. Look at all the letters. There of past victims. They must have brought some memory back but where would she go"

"She wouldn't try and find any of them would she" Penelope asked worried because most of them where dotted around the country.

"No, I hope not anyway. We need to call the team and go looking for her" Emily pulled out her phone and rang Hotch. On the second ring he answered.

"Hotchner" Emily shook her head. He really needs to start looking at his caller ID.

"Aaron its Emily. Listen JJ is gone. She was very emotional so we left her in her room while we made dinner and when I went to get her she was gone. It looks like she has been looking through all her memory boxes"

"Where would she go"

"I don't know. Ring Reid and tell him that your coming to get him then come here. I am going to ring Derek and Rossi" On that she hung up. She dialled Derek next.

"Hello this is Mr Derek Morgan"

"Its Emily not the president.." She laughed.

"Oh, hey Emily. How are my three favourite woman this fine evening"

"Listen no time for jokes. JJ is gone. Get to her house quick" She hung up and rang Rossi.

"Hello Emily"

"Finally someone who looks at there caller ID. Look I need you to get to JJ's quick. She is gone"

"What do you mean gone"

"She was in her room and when I went to get her she was gone. I have to go OK. See you in a minute" She hung up and spun round to see Penelope still in the door way.

"We need to find her. Have a look though these and see if we can tell where she would go" Emily sat down on the floor and started rooting through letters. Most of them were form Kate Joyce. She was the girl who, if it wasn't for JJ, probably wouldn't be here today. JJ was the one who found the break through in the case. She was the one who kept her parents sane during the 3 days she was missing. She was the one her parents asked if she would meet Kate once she was out of hospital. This was one of many cases which showed how much of a passionate person JJ is. She was just one of those people you could make you smile on the days you could just hide away in a corner. She was the one who would be there for you no matter what. After everything she has done, its time to do something back to help her. That was why they weren't giving up. They would find her, and they would help her.

"Emily.." Penelope snapped emily our of her thoughts. She turned to her friend who was looking at a picture.

"You don't reckon she has gone to find Elle do you? She found this picture" Penelope showed a picture of the team before she joined at what looked like a party. Reid's birthday more like. Reid was in the middled with a hat on which JJ and Gideon either side of him. Then there was Penelope and Morgan on JJ's side and someone who she supposed was Elle Greenway on the other side with Hotch.

"I don't know. Where does Elle live now" Emily asked.

"That's the thing. We don't know. Ever since she left we haven't heard from her. As for Gideon.." They where interrupted with a knock on the door. They where hopping it would be JJ but it was the team. They must have arrived at the same time because they were all standing in the door way.

"Where do we start" Reid asked immediately.

"We found a lot of letters from Kate Joyce and pictures. One that caught our attention was a picture of the team before I joined. It has Elle on it so you don't reckon she would go looking for her do you" Emily asked to no one in particular.

"It is possible, but we don't know were she lives and her old house has been demolished now. What about Gideon..?" Hotch said.

"We thought that as but we don't know. We need to split up to possible places. Hotch, you and me can go and look by Elle's old area and where Gideon used to live. Pen, you and Derek good around any areas she would know well around about her memory and Rossi and Reid, do the same. Anywhere is better than nowhere" Emily took charge immediately. No one objected so they went there separate ways.

Reid had a gut feeling. He knew is girlfriend and he had a idea where she might be.

"Rossi, I think I know where she is"

"Well, what are you waiting for. You take the wheel"


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for the late update, my muse took a vacation and so did my co writer but both are back and ready for action. **

**I am only looking to do one more chapter but i made this one extra extra long for all of you who have been left reading over the same chapters. **

**Again i am sorry and i hope you all like this chapter, i certainly do. **

**Also for those looking for some more information about the weeks JJ was in hospital this chapter should fill in some gaps. **

**Thank you and enjoy. Sorry again for the wait. xx**

**...**

Reid had a gut feeling and he followed it. He knew his girl friend, he knew his friend. Even though she isn't in the right frame of mind he knew this is where she would go. She wasn't going to find Elle, she wasn't going to even try and find Gideon, she was going to find answers, and there is one place that could give her answers.

Rossi had no idea where the young genius was taking him. He knew that he wanted to find JJ as much as anyone else but he looked like he was driving to who knows where. Rossi continued to try and profile Reid as he was concentrating on the road. He knew how much he cared for JJ and after everything the pair had been through maybe Reid's mind wasn't in the best of places either. JJ obviously wasn't but Reid, he really didn't know.

Rossi put his attention back onto the road to try and figure out where he was being taken and then the thought hit. He knew exactly where he was going and mentally kicked himself as he didn't come up with the idea in the first place.

The one place that would give her answers about Elle, about Gideon, about her life with them. This was the one place everyone knew JJ felt most safe and her subconscious must have taken her there.

"Reid you genius" Rossi beamed at the young man before him as Reid sent him a small smile in return.

"You thought I was driving round in circles at first didn't you" Reid laughed. Rossi nodded laughing along with him.

"Do you think she will be OK? At the sounds of Emily and Penelope she didn't sound to great" Reid soon lost his smile and his face was replaced with worry. Rossi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly.

"I think she just needs some time. It a horrible thing to go through. Imagine not knowing half of your life and waking up with a bunch of people you have never seen before declaring they are your best friends. This is a hard enough job without loosing your memory and having to go through it all again" Reid nodded and then put his attention back on the road.

5 minutes later they pulled up outside the tall building and ventured up to where they knew there lost friend would be.

...

After searching possible places JJ could be the remaining members of the team huddled around JJ's living room thinking of other possible places she could be.

"So we checked everywhere" Hotch asked double checking. Everyone nodded sadly looking to their unit chief for instructions.

"Wait, has anyone heard of Reid or Rossi" Emily asked looking around the group. Everyone shook their heads confused.

"Try ringing them" Hotch said. Morgan immediately pulled out his phone and rang Reid and Hotch did the same for Rossi.

"Voicemail" Morgan looked to Hotch who said the same.

"Garcia track their cells. They must be somewhere"

"On it boss man" Penelope began rapidly typing away until a beeping noise alerted them.

"So..." Morgan looked the Penelope to see where they are.

She turned the screen to Hotch and at first he was confused then it hit him.

"We seriously take Reid for granted" He said showing the rest where they were. Everyone's faces beamed with delight.

"I don't get it" Penelope looked to Emily for an explanation but Emily just laughed.

"Come on I'll explain on the way" She grabbed the technical analyst's hand and pulled her from her seat and they all ventured out to their cars. They were going to find their friend and bring her home.

...

Reid walked up the path way and looked through the window to see his friend sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. He could hear her desperate sobs through the wooden door and looked to Rossi pleading for help.

"Go into her. I will ring the team" He give the young doctor a encouraging nudge and he smiled warmly before taking a seat and pulling his phone out to ring his, probably very annoyed, section chief.

…...

Hotch's phone buzzed in his pocket and he silenced his talking team members before answering.

"Hotchner" He answered not bothering to look at caller ID. He let out a sigh as his friends voice came through the other end of the phone.

"_Hey Aaron we found here" _

"We know we are on our way to you both now. You could've rang like Dave"

"_Well at first I thought Reid was driving me round in circles until it hit me, then the only thing I thought about was getting our girl back" _

"Well as long as she is OK... She is OK isn't she"

"_Well I really don't know. We found her in a heap on the floor crying so physically yes, mentally she has a long way to go" _

"We will be with you in 7 minutes"

"_See you in a minute Aaron" _ On that he hung up. Everyone's eyes were plastered on Hotch for an explanation.

"They have her and she is OK. She is going to need our help to get out of this so be prepared" He turned back to the road and everyone fell into a comfortable silence all there thoughts on JJ. They were all thinking back to those days she was in the hospital.

Emily;

"_Hey JJ. See you are still sleeping. Thats OK. I thought I would give you a break from sweet home alabama. I bet your sick of it on repeat but Pen is determined it will wake you up. Even if its waking up just to turn it of" Emily laughed sitting down next to her friends bed and looking to the sleeping blonde. Her heart broke every time she was here knowing that it was another day she wasn't going to wake up. She had sent Penelope down stairs to meet Morgan and have dinner in the cafeteria. It had taken a lot of persuading but she managed to get her to leave for a few hours to take a break. _

"_I thought today I would read you a story. I know your probably sick of all crime stuff from Rossi so I am going to read you one Reid suggested to me. He said you always wanted to read this to your children of a night when you had some. So I thought it would be good for you to hear it read to you. OK here we go..._

_Once there was a baby star. He lived up near the sun. and every night at bedtime that baby star wanted to have some fun. He would shine and shine and fall and shoot and twinkle oh so bright, and he said 'mommy, i'll run away if you make me say good night'. And then his mommy kissed his sparkly nose and said, 'no matter where you go, no matter where you are, no matter how big you grow and even if you stray far, i'll love you forever, because you're always my baby star" Emily had tears in her eyes as she looked up from the children's book. She watched the sleeping blonde and smiled sadly._

"_And you will be able to read it to them, because your going to wake up OK. You will wake up and we are going to be here for you every step of the way" _

Morgan;

"_Hey Emily do you mind if we swap shifts" Morgan poked his head through the door to see Emily sitting holding JJ's hand talking to her. She looked up and smiled._

"_Yeah OK. Where's your soon to be wife" His smile broadened at the mention of his fiancé._

"_She fell asleep on the chairs downstairs so I told a nurse to mind her while I went to get you" Emily laughed._

"_She isn't leaving here is she" Morgan shook his head then his eyes landed on JJ. She looked so peaceful._

"_Here I will leave you alone for a bit. By the way Hotch is coming round in a while and I think he has a surprise for her" _

"_OK. So I'll see you in a bit yeah" Morgan walked fully in the room and helped Emily from her chair _

"_Yeah" She turned to JJ and kissed her forehead before walking out. Morgan took a seat in the chair Emily was just occupying and took JJ's hand in his._

"_Hey baby girl. How you doing to day?" He stopped hoping to get a reply but the only response was the beeping from the machines. _

"_So I here Hotch has a surprise for you. That should be exiting" He laughed and again looked to JJ wishing she would just laugh back. _

"_I spoke to Reid the other day. He really misses you girl. His misses his best friend and is taking this really hard. So any day now he should walk in here and you are going to be awake for us OK. For him. We all miss you and we just want to know your OK, and sleeping isn't really giving us a good answer" He looked to his hand which was intertwined with JJ's as tears threatened to fall. He tried to fight them back but he couldn't._

"_Please wake up JJ. We miss you. And I mean we all miss you. I know you can hear me so do me a favour and stop being so suborn. I know you can win this battle just don't will your self to loose. We are all here waiting for your pretty little eyes to open and hear your gorgeous laugh so rise and shine sunshine because you've been sleeping for days" He smiled as a tear fell down his cheek followed by others. _

"_We love you and I don't want you to ever forget that OK" _

Hotch;

_Hotch walked down the familiar hall way and up to JJ's room. He looked in the window to see Morgan sitting holding JJ's hand and talking to her. He smiled as he knew what Morgan had been going through since the crash. He saved her life but won't take any credit for it. She would be dead right now if it wasn't for him but he doesn't seem to understand that. He knocked on the door snapping Morgan from his thoughts. Hotch could see he had been crying and he didn't blame him. This was hard and it was OK to break down sometimes._

"_Hey Hotch" He stood up still keeping a tight hold on JJ's hand. _

"_Hey, how long you been here" _

"_About 45 minutes. Is Penelope still asleep downstairs" _

"_Yeah. Emily is keeping a close eye on her so don't worry. Have you tried getting her to go home" _

"_Yeah, she won't leave until JJ is leaving" Hotch laughed along with Morgan._

"_I heard you had a surprise for JJ" Hotch laughed and looked to the ground._

"_Well I wouldn't say its a surprise but someone really wanted to come and see her" He looked outside the door and beckoned the young boy to come in. Jack strolled in holding a big bunch of primroses and a huge card which looked to be hand made. Morgan laughed looking to the young boy who looked so much like his dad._

"_He little G-Man. They for JJ" _

"_Yeah. Dad said she liked primroses" He smiled widely. _

"_I heard there her favourite" Morgan said making Jack smile even more. _

"_Well I am going to check on sleeping beauty so see you guys later" _

"_Bye Morgan" Hotch Shook Morgans hand and Morgan looked to Jack._

"_Bye Jack" He said ruffling the young boys hair making him giggle._

"_Bye Derek" Morgan left the room leaving Hotch and Jack with JJ. _

"_Dad whats the thing in JJ's mouth" Jack asked looking to Hotch confused. _

"_Its to help her breathe because she can't do it on her own" _

"_But why. Aren't her lungs working" _

"_Not properly but after a few weeks they will be healed and work by them selves so she doesn't have to have that anymore. How about we put the flowers in the water over there so they don't die" Jack nodded handing his dad the card and walking over to the window sill which had an empty vase on it with water in. Jack carefully unwrapped the flowers and placed them in the vase making them all fall into place and look even bigger than when he held them. He ran back to his dad and took the card placing it on the right of the flowers. He stood back admiring his work and smiled. _

"_Do you think she will like them" He asked looking to his dad who was now sitting next to JJ's bed. _

"_I think she will love them. How about you read JJ the message that you wrote" He asked patting the seat next to him which Jack sat down in. _

"_But she is sleeping. She won't hear me" _

"_Well this is a different type of sleep which is only helping her get better. She can still hear and it will help her wake up faster knowing that we are all here ready for her" Jack nodded and pulled out a piece of paper from his jean pocket. He cleared his throat making Hotch laugh. He loved the way Jack was taking it so seriously._

"_Hi JJ. Daddy said that you had to stay in the hospital for a bit because the horrible plane crash had hurt you a bit more than him and everyone else. Uncle Derek said that they weren't going to get married yet because they had to wait for you so I knew that you must have been really really poorly that you couldn't come. Daddy told me you like primroses so I bought you a big bunch of them with my pocket money to make you feel better. I also bought loads of cool stuff to make you a big card so when you wake up its with your flowers for you to read. Emily said that because you have had loads of sleep when you wake up you will be wide awake and we can have a sleep over and stay up for ages. I have loads of sweets ready for us and I am going to build you a supper cool fort to sleep in if you get tired again. Get well soon and please don't sleep for longer, I don't like seeing everyone cry. Love you, Jack" Hotch had tears in his eyes as his son finished the letter he took almost 3 hours writing. He knew how much Jack loved JJ and it was hitting him quite hard like everyone else. Though he doesn't understand all of it, he gets that she is not here and she is hurt. _

_The two Hotchners sat in silence looking over JJ praying she would wake up. _

Penelope;

"_Hey Aaron" Emily walked into JJ's room to see Hotch asleep on his chair with Jack lying next to JJ sleeping. It was about 11 o'clock so she knew she had to get Jack home and Aaron as well._

_She walked up to him and pocked his arm making him jump._

"_Hey calm down it's just me. We need to get this little guy home and I think Penelope wants to come back in for her sleep" She laughed motioning to the half asleep technical analyst standing in the door way hugging a cuddly panda bear and blanket. Hotch laughed standing up and stretching. _

"_Did Jack read JJ his letter" Penelope asked half yawning walking up to Hotch. _

"_Yeah he did. I think JJ loved it" He said smiling down to the still sleeping blonde. They all stood for a moment in silence taking the moment in before Jack began to stir._

"_Come on lets get him home" Emily picked him up and he fell into the shape of her arms and rested his head on her neck. _

"_Are we going home now" He asked tiredly with his eyes still closed. _

"_Yeah buddy. Auntie Pen is staying here so she needs to get some sleep and you have school tomorrow" Hotch answered brushing some of Jacks hair from his face. _

"_Can we come see her tomorrow" _

"_Yeah course we can. Say goodnight to Pen" _

"_Night Penny" _

"_Night my sweety pie" She kissed him on the head and gave Emily an awkward hug before giving Hotch one. _

"_Are you sure you don't want to come home with us. Even for like an hour" Emily asked before leaving._

"_I'm OK I swear. I promise I will go home for a bit tomorrow I just don't like leaving her" Emily nodded in understatement and left leaving the two blondes in peace. _

"_So how has your day been princess. I have spent most of it sleeping sadly but I bet everyone has been looking after you. The flowers from Jack are gorgeous and I bet you can't wait to see them. I know we all can't wait to see your amazing blue eyes again" She sat down making her self comfy on the chair with her blanket and panda teddy. _

"_I was thinking tomorrow we could watch sweet home alabama again before Derek drags me out of here for an hour. Rossi was supposed to come round today but him and Reid got stuck in physio therapy till late and then Reid fell asleep in the car and went straight to bed. He misses you. Really badly. And so do all of us really. I know Rossi will be here tomorrow to read again and Reid will be dropping in to show you a new book he bought and learned over the course of 5 hours. He really wants to read it to you. Hopefully when he comes by you will be awake. I really hope you are awake" She wiped away fresh tears which started falling from her eyes. _

"_We love you Jay and you need to wake up for us OK. Please wake up for us" Penelope's eyes began to close as she kept a slight grip on her friends hand._

"_Please... Wake up.." Penelope was asleep in seconds. She kept her grip on JJ's hand even as she slept. _

…_..._

Rossi sat waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. His mind drifted to the day before JJ woke up. He had just finished reading his first book to her.

"_Hey Penelope" Rossi walked into the hospital room holding a pack lunch and a book. _

"_Hey Rossi. Why do you always bring food with you?" She asked nodding to the lunch box. _

"_Because I hate hospitals and that includes the food. Morgan is down stairs waiting for you by the way. He said if your not with him in 10 minutes he will come and carry you out, and he didn't look like he was joking" Rossi laughing taking a seat at the foot of JJ's bed. _

"_He wants me to go home for a bit but I don't want to" She sulked in her chair. _

"_I will look after her with my life now go. Have a shower in your own bathroom for once in 3 weeks" He laughed._

"_OK. You better keep an eye on her man" She said threateningly making Rossi flinch. She nodded and left the room. _

"_She is a handful sometimes. I worry about her though. Now we only have 3 chapters left so get comfy" Rossi placed his box on the floor and opened his book. He began reading about the life's of serial killers and profiling. After 2 hours he managed to finish the book. _

"_So what you think. Better than when I first read it to you or have I gotten worse at reading. I can remember the day you told me about when you were at one of my readings. You told me that you had no idea what you were going to do with your life then when you heard my reading you signed yourself up for the academy the next fall. I don't think I have ever been so happy. Knowing I brought one the best people the BAU has seen since I found it into the business is quite an achievement. You are truly an amazing person JJ I don't want you to forget that and I hope you understand that when you wake up that you will have us all here to help your through anything. You are not alone, and you don't have to hide from us OK. We love you girl, now wake up for us OK" Rossi looked to the sleeping blonde and smiled sadly. His eyes drifted to the heart monitor on the side of her bed. Knowing that her heart was still beating brought a comfort over him. Even though she wasn't awake, she was alive. _

"_OK so I hear that your boyfriend is on his way. Well it's weird saying that. Boyfriend. You have a habit of hiding relationships from us don't you. You and are genius have been dating for what now, I few months is it" Rossi laughed thinking about the two having a secret relationship when they work with profilers and nobody had suspected anything._

"_So you, my friend, are going to wake up so you can see your pretty little boy again OK" _

_He sat in silence taking comfort from the beeping machine that sent him into a peaceful, restless sleep. _

…_..._

Reid froze in front of the door. He knew he needed to be strong for JJ but he was scared. She had no idea what the past 8 years of her life had involved and they were all expecting her to remember it in a few days. He knew what it was like to be afraid of your own mind and he knew that all these memories flooding back must be confusing her. She needed answers and they were just giving her the wrong ones.

He thought to when he went to see her the day before she woke up. He hadn't been to see her as much because he was scared. He was scared she wouldn't wake up and visiting her made him terrified that she just might not. But this visit made him realise how lucky he was to have her and that he had his friends there to support him and that he had to have hope she would wake up.

"_Hey Rossi" Reid hopped in on his crutches making the old agent jump. _

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" He apologized seeing how on edge his friend was._

"_No it's OK. I must have dozed of. I managed to finish my book so now its your turn. Don't to fast though Reid, we want her to wake up" Rossi joked standing up picking his lunch box and book up. Reid sent a small smile before his eyes landed on JJ. He felt so awkward sitting with her because he just didn't know what to say. _

"_Talk to her Reid. Just because she can't answer doesn't mean she isn't listening" Rossi patted the young doctor on the shoulder before leaving the room. _

_Reid hopped over to the seat on the left of JJ's bed and sat down putting his crutches on the floor. He took JJ's hand in his own and looked up to her. _

"_Hey JJ" He smiled looking back to his hand intertwined with hers. _

"_I heard Rossi finished his book with you. I bet it was better him reading it to you the second time than the first. He told me about you going to one of his readings and knowing because of his you started here is awesome. If it ermm... if its wasn't for him I wouldn't have ermm.. you know, met you" He felt a blush creep to his cheeks as he spoke. _

"_I don't think I have ever told you before but I really do love you. I really do and I don't want you to forget that. No matter what happens I will be here for you. Even if you wake up with no memory or you don't remember up to when we first started dating that is fine. I love you and I don't care what happens. You have me, you have the team that are going to help you through everything so please wake up. Please" Reid tightened his grip on her hand as tears filled his eyes._

"_I can't loose you JJ. I don't know I would do if I lost you so please, please don't leave me" Reid buried his head into JJ's arm and let all his emotions he had been trying so hard to hide out. He couldn't loose her. He wouldn't loose her. _

He found the courage and turned the door knob and walked in. He quietly shut the door behind him so he didn't startle her. He sat down on the floor and looked to all the pieces of papers sprawled out in front of her. Some were pictures of the team, before Gideon left, before Elle left, some more recent ones. Then there were files, case files. New and old.

"JJ.." JJ looked up to Reid. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying and her eyes held fear and confusion. His heart ached for his friend.

"Spencer I don't know what to do" Her voice sounded so lost.

"You have a serious case of amnesia, it will be hard but its't going to get better"

"But you said I was doing good, but I feel like I do when I woke up. Lost and confused. I hate that I don't know you all as good as I should and there are so many things I can't remember but want to. There are answers in there but I just can't find them"

"Ask me anything and I will help you, thats the thing you need to understand. Your memory won't come back by itself, you need help and thats why were here" Before JJ could reply the door opened to reveal 5 very concerned team members. Reid helped JJ to her feet and she looked to floor almost ashamed that they had all been looking for her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you all" She looked up and Penelope crushed her in a big hug making JJ immediately tense. Penelope pulled back and looked almost hurt.

"JJ i'm sorry" She took a step back in defence.

"No, it's fine I just don;t get why you keep hugging me.." JJ could see the hurt in the woman's eyes but didn't understand why she was so hurt. It was only hugging.

"JJ.." Emily took a step forward but JJ interrupted her.

"No Emily, I don't want to be horrible but just because you all know me doesn't mean I know you. I don't like people I don't know hugging me, I hate people fussing over me in general, and I hate people not telling me things I need to know. Me not remembering most of my life is hard enough without secrets and I hate it. I get your trying to help in your own way but nobody bothered to ask me how I wanted to be helped. I feel to scared to ask you all questions and I give up trying. I came here to find answers that nobody would give me" JJ let out a breathe as she looked between the members of the BAU. All there eyes held hurt but she just didn't understand why.

"Listen you all look like your going to burst out into tears and I don;t get what the big deal is. We are colleagues and I don't understand why we are all so close"

"JJ.." Reid went to put a hand on JJ's shoulder to calm her down but she jumped back.

"No Spence..." Something immediately hit JJ and her eyes lit up. A small smile spread across JJ's face soon mimicked by the rest of the people in the room.

"You just called me Spence.."

**...**

**Whats so special about JJ calling Reid 'Spence'... Have you guessed it...**

**I shall update with the last chapter in a few days but if i don't by sunday, i am sorry but you may have to wait a week because of school :( **

**So whats so special and 'Spence' PM me if you have an idea and i shall see who guesses it first. **

**I have 43 reviews on this so can we reach 50 before the last chapter.. Hint hint review review... xx**


End file.
